


Collide

by Enmuse (Scifiroots)



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Community: rounds_of_kink, First Time, Fluff, Frottage, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-26
Updated: 2010-08-26
Packaged: 2017-10-11 06:30:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/109469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scifiroots/pseuds/Enmuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(for rounds_of_kink <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/rounds_of_kink/643960.html">summer heat mini-round</a>) <i>It takes all of a minute to forget the takeout...</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Collide

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** Coalesce **Kink:** Friction or frottage

The first time, it's minutes after entering Cho's apartment under the pretense of sharing takeout and company after a particularly difficult case. Instead, it takes all of a minute to forget the takeout as Jane pins Cho to the kitchen counter. Another minute and they stumble into the living room. It isn't clear who makes the decision, but there's a silent acknowledgement that making it to the bedroom will take too much effort so Cho leads them towards the couch.

Jane pulls away with a grin and before Cho can take a breath, he's pushed off balance and collapses awkwardly on the cushions. His irritated glare is ruined by a low moan when Jane climbs over him and leans in for a heated kiss. Cho gives as good as he gets, hands curling around Jane's thighs, nipping at Jane's lips. He has control for a short time and then Jane slides into a position that aligns their cocks. When Cho arches his neck, Jane takes advantage and trails gentle bites and kisses along the curve.

It's on the tip of Cho's tongue to suggest they lose the clothes, but he's surprisingly addicted to the feel of shifting layers of cloth against his length as he pushes against the firmness of Jane's erection. _And dear God, he's rubbing cocks with Patrick Jane,_ in his apartment, caught in the light of the setting sun coming through the windows. Jane makes a noise that's pure desire and quickly cuts off; Cho reacts by capturing Jane's lips and speeding up their pace. He's close, _so goddamn close_, and he can't remember the last time he's felt this desperate.

Jane's tongue is providing evidence that he's talented even without words. He undoes the first few buttons of Cho's shirt and slips his hand beneath tie and t-shirt to rub his palm against skin. Cho surprises himself by growling when Jane's nails drag lightly over his nipple. He can feel laughter against his lips and it twists something inside him, and Cho wraps his arm tightly around Jane's waist. Pressed tightly together, Cho thrusts faster, his pace growing uneven, as Jane works with hand and tongue and teeth to push him farther.

_Oh Jesus. Going to--_ Jane's lips are against his ear, his voice – that smooth voice full of promise and assurance – murmurs into Cho's ear to, "Let go. Come undone, let me see you. Show me."

Cho loses focus on anything but the flood of pleasure of release as he finally comes.

As the pleasure haze lessens, Cho becomes of aware of Jane's face pressed against his neck and muffled sounds of pleasure brushing his skin. Cho works a hand between their bodies and lets his knuckles trace the outline of Jane's erection; he's rewarded by a harsh exhale. When he opens his hand, Jane arches into the touch and he turns his head to bite Cho's shoulder.

_Ow!_ Cho almost says it aloud but decides it's easy enough to use his free hand to guide Jane's head to a better angle so they can kiss. Cho swallows the noises the other man seems reluctant to make.

It doesn't take much longer before Jane stills and Cho keeps his hand moving until he feels Jane relax. Their mouths slip apart as they catch their breath and although Cho hates the idea of moving, he's all too aware of the semen sticking to his skin (and, he also notes, at least one of them needs a mint or something). Jane straightens up after a few moments and stands, a grimace of distaste giving away that he's suffering much the same as Cho.

Apparently Cho fails at hiding his smile because Jane leans in and taps a finger against his lips. "Laugh at me and I'll lock you out of the bathroom."

"It's my place." Cho stands and they're so close that Cho can feel the dampness of Jane's release against his thigh.

"Hmm. I guess we share."

Cho keeps his expression blank. Jane's eyes narrow but his lips quirk up.

"Well?"

Cho snorts and turns on his heel, making his way to the bathroom. He's slipped out of his dress shirt and tie by the time he reaches the door but is stopped from undressing any further when Jane embraces him from behind.

"Allow me."

Cho doesn't argue.


End file.
